Jewels
by Celcius
Summary: A slightly overused idea, but here is my take. Arago is alive, thanks to his two daughters, and again seeks to rule the world. Tell me what you think if you are interested, and ideas for originality are welcomed. K for now, original Japanese names used.
1. Introduction, 3 parts

Introduction Part 1

First, there was pain. Only pain. His eyes saw white fire then nothing at all. He felt nothing.

How long he floated in that nothingness, he did not know. It felt like an eternity, and at the same time, only seconds passed. Only seconds before he felt his fingers again. He slowly could move his arms, then his legs. Feeling slowly returned to his armor-covered body. Finally he opened his eyes.

The Demon Emperor Arago saw black, and a small spot of light flickered into being. Slowly, his eyes adjusted and two figures appeared in his vision, standing in front of a large fire. He held out his hands, and sighed contentedly as he felt two small hands in his own.

"My jewels. My precious ones. My... daughters."

Introduction Part 2

Arago breathed deeply. He was alive again. Not only was he not a spirit, he was not just a demon either. He could feel his flesh, and the blood running beneath it. He was truly alive.

"I should have never trusted the Mashou to bring me back to life again. Not when my own children could do it without problem." They bowed slightly at the compliment. "Now my children, tell me what has happened while I have been away."

One of the girls, with short red hair and an elaborate warrior's outfit of black and red, stepped forward.

"I'm both afraid and delighted to say that nothing has happened since you have slept, near 4 years." She saw Arago's eyes glow slightly in anger at hearing the time he was away. The girl continued, unfazed. "The earth is peaceful again, and no one seems to remember your last try at a conquest. This will make it easier to control them again."

Arago nodded.

"And the Mashou, and Kayura. What of them?"

The other girl, in a decorative blue and white dress, giggled. She pushed her black hair behind her ears, two white streaks in it falling forward again as she turned. A mirror was summoned. As Arago looked, he saw the forms of the four, chains holding them in place. They writhed in pain as they tried to fight some unseen force. He saw a red spot glowing in each of their armors. He laughed.

"I see, Tama, that you have used the power of the blood diamond well." The girl with red hair smiled and nodded passively. "They are again under our control. We shall use them in our conquest. And what of my armies?"

The scene on the mirror switched to show the outside of the castle. It was surrounded by soldiers, dressed in black samurai armor. Their eyes glowed with a dark blue color. The other girl smiled widely again as Arago sighed with satisfaction at the power of his innocent daughter.

"Suzume. You have not let your sister surpass you. Even now I can feel the earth stone radiate its influence across our territory. You have both done well. But I must still recover my strength. I already have a plan forming for this Earth. Rest today, and tomorrow morning..." Arago laughed evilly.

The girls smiled and bowed as they left the room.

"Tomorrow our conquest shall begin."

Introduction Part 3

Despite the return of Arago, the Nether Realm still held the peace that appeared with the death of the Demon Emperor. There was silence, instead of the rumblings of war. It was a silence that had kept Tama awake for a good portion of the night, and the last thing she wanted to do this morning was wake and greet the day. Her sister, on the other hand...

"Wake up, sleepy!"

The fully awake girl bounded into her sister's lavish palace room, and dove into the bed. Tama groaned indignantly and curled tighter into her blankets.

"I said, wake up! Father has our mission for us today" There came a mumbled speech from the lump under the blankets. Suzume frowned. "But I thought you'd be excited." More muffled speech. "What do you mean 'five more minutes?' The day has already started!" A short mumbling. "No the day cannot wait!"

Suzume jumped to the end of her sister's bed, taking the sheets in her fists and pulling on them with all of her strength (which was quite a bit). The sheet came and her sister, who was quite wrapped up in them, also came. She rolled right off the bed, onto the floor. There was an indignant 'oof,' followed by a deathly silence. The sheets were slowly picked away from a very disgruntled head.

Before Suzume knew what hit her, an angry Tama flung her whole body at her sister. The girls tackled each other, each trying to get the upper hand. Tama growled at her sister, while Suzume giggled at the commotion. This was the scene that Arago decided to interrupt. There was a glowing from a stone on the wall of the bedroom. Suzume jumped from his sister's scrabbling arms and lightly touched it with a finger. The form of Arago's face appeared in the room.

Suzume greeted her father with a happy bow, and Tama tersely nodded her head towards him to show that he had her attention. He laughed.

"I see my children have taken no time at all to return to their rivaling ways. It brings this great warlord such joy to see his daughters again and even greater joy to know that this time the Samurai Troopers do not stand a chance against our reign over their world!"

Tama stood and walked up to stand next to her sister.

"The time has come, girls. I have had many mistakes in the past, and I now know what needs to be done." He looked at the girls' faces for recognition. "Last time I let the Samurai Troopers come to me. They infiltrated my kingdom and then I attacked, but too late. This must not happen again! This time... we will go to them."


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, this story takes place a few years after the YST show, and in the show the boys are supposed to be around 14 or 15. This story places them at 19 or 20, and Tama and Suzume are (physically) about 17 or 18, so please do NOT tell me how they shouldn't be checking out high school girls. They are not THAT much older. I know of some people who think they are a lot older and are kind of picky about that. In reality, they would have been born in the seventies and would be older. But this is a few years after the series, which would still place it in the late 80s, early 90s. Nasuti is around 22, and Jun is about 13.

I just wished to make that clear, as I know people who are confused about that.

Also, when Arago is talking to the girls in their minds, it will be in italics and it will have its own line (so as to not be confused with a stress on a word).

Other than that, the YST characters are not mine, I just abduct them for my own amusement.

Tama and Suzume ARE mine, so no touchy.

(((((o)))))

Summer had just started, and since Jun had traveled with the Troopers during their trials against Arago, they counted him as one of the men (even though he was just entering his last year of junior high at the end of summer break). The six boys were settling down for a mid-day snack (or a five course meal, in Shu's case). Jun watched as the troopers checked out the high school and college girls as they checked out the stores for summer clothing.

Shu smiled mischievously and pointed at a girl. Touma followed his gaze.

"Her."

Touma raised an eyebrow. She was very good looking. She wore a contemporary version of a kimono, with blue jeans on under it, and blue fashion sandals. A lot of blue, so Touma could guess why Shu picked her. Her hair was black, maybe a dark brown, and had two white streaks outlining her face. He set down the drink he had been holding and stood up.

"Watch this."

He strode confidentially over to the girl, and winked when she looked up at him. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Hey, I was sitting with some of my buddies and couldn't help but notice you. Quite lovely, I must say. How about you and I take a walk and grab some food, huh?"

He lifted his arm to lay it around her shoulders, but before he could touch her he felt someone grab his hand and twist it painfully into his side.

"Suzume, was this guy bothering you?" The red-head girl glared at Touma. "Were you bothering my little sister? If I were you, I'd leave before something bad happens. And I don't want to see you near her again."

He nodded desperately as she released his stretched hand, and stumbled back to the table. Shin, Ryo, and Shu were laughing. Seiji was as well, but he stifled it behind a book. Touma looked at Shu.

"Okay, my turn. You saw the red haired girl who stopped me. Go try and pick her up."

Shu cracked his knuckles and studied the angry redhead. She wore black denim pants with a red belt at the hips and a tight red t-shirt. Her look was completed with what looked to be a pair of cheap red sandals. Much more casual than her sister.

"No problem."

He rose from the table and sucked in his stomach to stand straighter. He walked over to the girl and leaned against the magazine rack she was standing in front of. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell he was nervous. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even."

"Yes ma'am." He bowed politely and walked quickly back to his friends. He released the breath he had been holding and glared at his companions. They all were laughing hysterically.

"Okay Shu, we have to give you some credit. At least you talked to her." Touma managed to get the words out around his laughter.

Tama and Suzume watched the young men carefully.

"Suzume, when it comes time for us to face the Samurai Troopers, those two are mine."

Suzume giggled.

(((((o)))))

Arago rolled his eyes as he saw the antics of the Samurai Troopers. The times of peace that they faced had made them soft. He then smiled, as that would mean that they would be easier to control. While Arago felt protective over his daughters, he realized that their attractiveness to at least two of the Troopers would come in handy.  
He turned to the three living Mashou, who kneeled behind him, chained. The pieces of the blood diamond glowed lightly in their armors.

Back on Earth, Tama and Suzume heard a voice in their minds.

_Now._

Tama and Suzume nodded at each other. They slowly walked away from the store front, walking around a corner to an abandoned little alley. Tama opened her hand and the blood diamond materialized above it. She closed her eyes. The energy she focused on the diamond could be felt by the Mashou. The diamond and its fragments in the three Mashou pulsed as one, glowing brightly.

The Mashou's eyes all then glowed red and the chains around them disintegrated. As one they stood and bowed to Arago.

He smirked at their "obedience."

"Go."

The Mashou disappeared.

Tama and Suzume felt their presence reappear on a building that was close by. Suzume smiled, a little evilly, at her sister.

"Time to play damsel in distress?"

Tama smirked.


End file.
